


TS Exclusive Collection

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Competitive Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: It all starts with a logo on a cap...“If you like me so much in just your hat, I wonder what would happen if I wore other items from your clothing line? Is there anything else with your brand that you’d like to see me in?” Jamie asks with faux nonchalance. He had initially been caught by surprise by Tyler’s jealousy, but it had sparked his curiosity. He wanted to see just how far this possessive streak went.





	TS Exclusive Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the video that came out during Christmas where Tyler gifted Jamie one of his TS hats. Ever since that video, the idea of Jamie wearing nothing but a TS hat has been stuck in my mind. *_* I told my dear friend, Velvet, about it, and she started blowing my mind (and panties) off with these smoking hot ideas of Jamie jerking off in nothing but the hat. <3 Also, we don’t get to explore Tyler’s possessiveness enough, so this story focuses quite a bit on it. Hihihi!! Let’s all agree on this; Tyler would get mightily turned on seeing his Jamie wearing his hat! ;) We hope that you enjoy this adventure (or should I say _competition_?) thoroughly.

“Jaaai-mmmme! I’m home!” Tyler yells as he walks into the house, chucking his keys into a bowl on the side table as he slips off his shoes. The sound of claws skittering across the tiles greets him as his babies come barreling around the corner to say hello. He drops to his knees to give his puppies some love, rubbing ears and scratching tummies as the dogs throw themselves at him, each trying to get the most attention.

“Are you guys hungry? I think it’s time for some dinner, huh?” Tyler stands up and heads to the kitchen where he fills their respective food bowls. Tyler laughs as the labs ditch their shameless pleas for attention in favor of their kibble. “So, since you guys are ravenous, I guess that means you didn’t eat Jamie, right? So where is he, huh?” The sound of happy crunching is his only answer.

He washes his hands and heads for the stairs. “Jamie? You upstairs?” he calls as he climbs to the second floor. Jamie’s truck was in the garage so he has to be here somewhere—unless he went out for a run or something? Tyler mentally shrugs as he continues up the stairs; he wants to change into something more comfortable anyway. He’s thinking about what might be in the fridge for dinner when he opens the door to their bedroom and sees Jamie sitting propped against the headboard of the bed, wearing nothing but a hat.

He can’t help the way his eyes drift down Jamie’s imposing body. Jamie’s slouching against a mountain of fluffy grey and white pillows, his chiseled pecs leading down to his stomach, softened slightly from his relaxed pose. His heavy thighs, thick with hockey muscles and dusted with dark hair, are splayed wide as his hand slides slowly up and down his erect shaft. Tyler’s gaze locks on Jamie’s large hand, watching the slow up and down movement, mesmerized by the sight of the slick head sliding through his grasp. Jamie’s other hand rests on his leg, fingers tracing idle patterns over the soft skin of his inner thigh before drifting up to comb through his dark pubes.

“Welcome home,” Jamie’s voice is soft and deep, startling Tyler out of his trance.

“Are you wearing my hat?” Tyler feels himself blush as he says the first thing that pops into his head. Jamie is definitely wearing a TS classic snapback with the bright white logo.

Jamie quirks an eyebrow and smirks, which somehow manages to be both sexy and judgy all at once. “Really, Tyler? That’s the first thing you notice when you walk in on a naked man jerking off?” Tyler can hear the barely suppressed laughter in Jamie’s voice.

But he’s stuck on the fact that Jamie is wearing his initials—like a brand—the insignia standing out clearly against the dark hat and hair. It’s almost like he’s marked, the TS logo indicating ownership. Tyler sucks in a sharp breathe at that thought. “You look good, Jame. Really, really good.” Tyler can feel himself start to harden in his pants. “I, uh, like you. In my hat.” Tyler runs a hand slowly over his hardening groin, watching as Jamie’s eyes follow its path. “It’s a good look for you. Really good.”

Jamie’s grin blooms slowly as he takes in the lust on Tyler’s face. “Oh, you like me in your hat.” He watches Tyler’s face carefully, judging his reactions as he speaks. “Or maybe, you like seeing me in your logo.” He watches as Tyler’s nostrils flare and his lips part on a soft inhale. “Yeah, that’s it, isn’t it? You like me wearing your brand.” Jamie strokes himself slowly as Tyler’s face darkens with lust. “You like me marked as yours for everyone to see, don’t you?” He leisurely glides his hand up and down his erection as he watches Tyler’s cock harden in his pants. Tyler’s eyes flit between the hat, and Jamie’s massive dick sliding wetly through his fist. The sound is absolutely obscene, and Tyler can feel his pulse quickening.

Tyler licks his lips. “Yeah, I really like that.” His voice sounds rougher than usual.

“Well, I’m so glad you like what you see.” Jamie shifts slightly on the mountain of pillows, lowering one leg to the bed, so that Tyler has an unobstructed view. Tyler steps forward, intent on the decadent image before him.

“Stop.” Jamie’s commanding voice snaps Tyler’s eyes up to meet his, halting his forward motion. “You’re welcome to watch, but right now the only touch I want is my own.” Jamie runs his hand slowly down his cock in one long, slow tug, then slides it lower to cup his balls and roll them in his palm.

“But…” Tyler starts to protest, wanting to get his hands and mouth all over Jamie’s sexy body. 

Jamie’s head shake cuts him off before he can say more. “Watch or leave, Tyler. Those are your only options at the moment.”

Tyler huffs out a huge sigh. Obviously, he isn’t going to leave if Jamie is going to put on a show for him, but damn, he wants to touch! He looks around the room, before hauling over a leather armchair from the sitting area. He looks at Jamie who is observing him through hooded eyes, one hand still idly playing with his hefty balls, the other toying with his nipple, pinching and plucking. 

Tyler narrows his own eyes at the sensuous picture Jamie makes. Tyler’s cock is half chubbed; watching Jamie’s big hand encircling that mammoth dick is a powerful turn on. Well, two can play this game! He starts to unbutton his dress shirt slowly, watching Jamie as he goes. Jamie smirks back and continues to play with his nipples, moaning softly as he twists the right nipple harshly. Tyler’s breath catches at the sexy sound; his eyes are drawn from Jamie’s peaked nipples up the long line of his throat and fix once again on the hat with this initials on it. Fuck, Jamie is a competitive bastard!

When the crisp white shirt is all the way undone, Tyler tugs it out of his dress pants and lets it hang open.

“Mmm. Very nice,” Jamie’s slow drawl encourages him in his strip tease. “Keep going.”

“I thought you were the one putting on the show,” Tyler chirps back.

“No, I’m the one pleasuring myself, but I do occasionally find a nice visual image...stimulating.” Jamie rakes Tyler with a lingering inspection from top to bottom and slowly back up. Tyler is already starting to flush under his gaze, pink tinting his pale skin all the way down his neck. Tyler has a bit of hair dusting his chest in a narrow line, and Jamie loves how it stops before reaching his abs only to reappear down in a soft blond happy trail. Tyler’s cock is clearly hard and probably aching in his pants. Tyler gives Jamie a fiery look, eyes burning like topazes, and unbuttons his pants. He eases the zipper down over the plush curve of his trapped cock and then lifts his hips from the chair to tug the pants off, revealing shapely legs.

“You were thinking of me while jerking off and wearing my cap, huh, Jamie?” Tyler asks as he places a hand over the obvious hard on showing through his pale gray boxers. Tyler cups his cock and gasps, spreading his legs obscenely wide, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He loves putting on a show of desperation for Jamie because in his heart, all he wants is to surrender to Jamie, no matter how slutty and easy it makes him look. 

“What makes you think that I was thinking of you?” Jamie taunts, loving the way Tyler sits straighter, and his eyes fly open only to narrow again in a fierce glare. 

Tyler feels like he’s been shocked, a bolt of possessive greed striking at his heart. He almost aggressively pulls his cock out of his boxers, letting the elastic snap underneath his balls, and growls his displeasure with that thought. Usually, Jamie is the one flaunting his possessiveness, but now, Tyler is compelled to remind Jamie that he has possessive instincts too. Jamie is giving him a darkly arrogant look, seemingly unaffected by Tyler’s impulsive reaction, and the only thing Tyler wants is to straddle him and mount his cock, stealing the very breath out of Jamie’s lungs.

“Because you’re _mine_ , Jamie,” Tyler grits out, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping. “Yeah, all mine,” he says again, and to his ultimate delight, he notices Jamie’s cheeks reddening the slightest bit. Jamie is still tugging on his cock, and a breathy exhale leaves his ruby lips. “That big cock is _my_ pleasure toy. You’re _my_ stud, Jamie Benn. Nobody else’s. You belong to me.” Tyler’s voice sounds so deep, rumbling through his chest. He pays close attention to the way that Jamie’s lips part wetly, jaw dropping a little more with each of his claims. Jamie looks dumbfounded, big brown eyes blinking, and it reminds Tyler all too well of the young Jamie he fell in love with.

“Tyler!” Jamie exclaims, cock twitching in his tight grip. He looks down at his cock, a translucent bead forming at his slit, and circles the head with a rough thumb. Jamie’s toes curl hard, his eyes scrunching in pleasure. He confesses, “I-I lied; I was thinking of you, and the last time I got the chance to fuck you.” Jamie opens his eyes and locks them on Tyler’s face. “How you moaned and whimpered for me to fuck your harder. How you couldn’t get enough of my cock.”

Tyler can feel the rush of bright pink tint his cheekbones and knows his lips are just as rosy and puffy from where he’s been biting them. He can feel his bottom lip quivering a bit as he twists and applies pressure underneath his cock head. 

“Oh, yeah,” Tyler sighs happily, remembering last week when Jamie had taken him by their pool, hugging him tight against his big, sun-kissed body, and thrusting into his ass. Tyler loves having sex outdoors with Jamie; the primal aspect of it turns him on so much, and the thrill of possibly being discovered always burns bright. Tyler’s hand speeds on his dick, and a pained whimper spills from his lips. Tyler’s balls are full and drawn tight, every pull on his dick more pleasurable than the last. Precome drips steadily from Tyler’s cock head, slicking his shaft and easing his strokes.

Jamie slows his own ministrations, caught in the beauty of his partner stroking himself. He looks just like the last time Jamie took him hard into the grass: cock hungry and high on lust. It’s such a good look on Tyler that Jamie’s sure he could live to ninety and never get tired of seeing it. Tyler’s cock is slender, his long fingers easily wrap around it. One of Jamie’s guilty pleasures is watching those skilled hands; whether he’s dangling a puck or wringing pleasure from a cock, Tyler knows how to use his hands.

Jamie groans softly as Tyler removes his hand, instead extending one finger only and gently caressing his cock up and down, moaning throatily all the while. His tongue darts out to lick at his parted lips, and Tyler throws his head back, baring his sex-flushed neck to Jamie. Jamie loves seeing Tyler like that, face filled with need and pleasure, little wrinkles fanning at the corners of his eyes. He looks absolutely divine as he teases himself with a finger. Jamie knows how much Tyler enjoys thumbing at his slit and is inspired to copy him, pressing the edge of a finger into his own slit. As soon as Jamie touches the exquisitely sensitive hole, precome oozes out. Jamie grunts, and the masculine sound draws Tyler’s intent focus to him, golden eyes sparkling with desire.

“Is that for me, Jamie? Were you imagining it was my thumb grazing the head of your cock? Teasing that tiny little hole?” Tyler’s voice is breathy but still manages to be just a bit cocky.

Jamie’s breath catches in his throat, but he refuses to give Tyler the satisfaction of knowing how affected he is. He cups his cock in his palm, kneading lazily. “Hmm, what if I was? I like imagining your hands on me.”

“You could do more than just imagine.” Tyler smirks but stays firmly planted in the chair. If Jamie wants more, he’s going to have to come and get it. He pauses just long enough to get rid of his boxers, leaving him bare except for the shirt which still hangs open, setting off his chiseled upper body. 

Jamie’s grin flashes bright against his dark beard. “Such a pretty boy, Tyler. I’m sure you’ve been told that before, haven’t you? I’ll bet lots of guys have told you how pretty and plush your lips are while they imagined them wrapped around their cocks.” Now it’s Tyler’s turn to suck in a sharp breath. He’s heard that comment plenty, although it’s not usually said like an endearment. “They’d be so jealous if they only knew how sweet and skilled you actually are with that mouth. But they never will, will they, Tyler? Because that mouth belongs to me just like the rest of you.”

Tyler feels something hot slide through him at Jamie’s blatant possessiveness. Jamie’s casual claims of ownership should probably be frightening rather than a turn on, but Tyler knows down to his very bones that Jamie adores him and treasures him and would rather saw off his own limb than hurt a hair on Tyler’s head. Instead, Jamie’s greed and desire to possess all of him makes him feel cherished and loved.

Tyler has to grip the base of his cock, reining in his need until he can speak and sound mostly unaffected. “I don’t know, Jamie, you’re the one wearing my brand. Pretty sure that makes you mine. My initials are right there, visible for anyone to see. I’m pretty sure that wearing my mark like that means that you belong to me.”

“Oh, it does, hmm?” Jamie says as he wiggles his hips, settling himself deeper into the pillows and sprawling across more of the bed. “And what would you do with me if I was your exclusive property, Ty?” Jamie’s voice sounds breathless, and there’s a definite flush on his cheeks.

Tyler quirks an eyebrow ever so slightly; apparently, that possessiveness wasn’t just a turn on for him. “Pass me the lube, Jamie.” Tyler holds out his hand imperially. Jamie snorts but tosses him a tube of gel already warmed from where it had been resting against his hip. Tyler pours a generous drizzle directly down on his cock, barely holding back a grin as he notices Jamie’s rapt gaze. He twists his hand around the crown and down, smearing the gel evenly.

“Hmm, I think if you were mine, I’d ride you hard.” Tyler adds another dollop of lube until his hand squelches with every pass. It’s dripping in to his pubes and down his taint, but Tyler refuses to be distracted. “I’d get myself ready, not even letting you so much as put a finger on me,” Tyler tells him. “Then, when I was all wet and open and ready for you, I’d slide right down your, I mean, _my_ cock.” He slides his fist from the head to the base of his cock in a long, slick glide, the moist sound echoing his story.

“Oh, fuck!” Jamie’s hand is mimicking Tyler’s, and he’s panting and gasping at the sensation, both real and imagined. “Ty…”

“Yeah,” Tyler purrs smugly. “It would feel so fucking good. I’d slide up and down, up and down your shaft, all wet and juicy heat, clinging to your cock. Can you feel that Jamie?” 

“Fuck! Yes. Tyler!” Jamie is panting and fucking into his hand rapidly. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

Tyler continues stroking his cock, the wet sounds and heavy breathing of both men filling the room. With great effort, Tyler slows, then stops his own strokes. “But then I’d stop.” His voice is raspy, harsh cutting through Jamie’s blissful haze.

“You’d stop? What the fuck, Tyler! I’m here for your fucking pleasure. Use me, goddamn it!” Jamie demands, his hand frozen on his cock. “Don’t you dare stop!”

Tyler can’t contain the grin he feels spreading across his face at Jamie’s bossy commands. “You’re mine. I can do anything I want, remember? Even stop. And I want to make this last.”

“Fuck you.” Jamie sags back onto the bed, easing his grip on his cock. Tyler feels a warm wave of affection for his boyfriend, loving this rare opportunity to run the show.

“I’d want to make it last as long as I could.” Tyler resumes lightly stroking his cock, watching as Jamie does the same. “I’d change it up a bit, grinding now more than riding, getting your cock just where I wanted it inside me, so that every time I rocked down, just so,” Tyler punctuates his statement by arching and grinding his ass into the chair, “your cock would hit my prostate.”

“Fuck, yeah, Ty!” Jamie’s hips pulse, his cock thrusting into his hand, short hard strokes that push him closer and closer to the edge.

“Just like that, Jamie. Mmm, you’d feel so good inside me, wouldn’t you?” Tyler’s voice hitches as his own orgasm inches closer and closer.

“Oh, fuck! Tyler!” Jamie’s hand spasms tightly around his cock as he comes hard, thick ropes of seed escaping the wide cockhead to land on the raven thatch of hair covering his groin. His back arches off the bed as he thrusts wildly into his fist. “Goddamn, Tyler. That was…” He lazily opens his eyes to peer at Tyler and watches as Tyler edges closer and closer to his own climax.

“Stop! Take your hands away from your cock, Ty.” Tyler just sits and stares at Jamie with confused eyes, frozen by the unexpectedly harsh command.

“Wha…”

“Hands off your dick. Right. This. Instant.” Jamie commands. “That was a fuckin’ fabulous fantasy, Tyler. Exquisite really.” Jamie eases his hand off his cock, grabbing a small towel he’s obviously left on the bedside table for just this purpose. He wipes his hands and his lower stomach lazily, then blots lightly at his clearly sensitive dick. “But we both know, in reality, it’s your cock that belongs to me. So, hands on the armrests, Tyler. I want to see your cock twitch. You’re so eager and weak for me.”

Tyler does just as he is told, whimpering and gripping tightly at the armrests with white knuckles. Tyler’s cock is swollen, veins standing out along the underside, and it twitches against his stomach as soon as he lets go of it. 

“Good boy.” Jamie takes a long moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. “So very pretty and needy.” He pauses, then says almost meditatively. “If you like me so much in just your hat, I wonder what would happen if I wore other items from your clothing line? Is there anything else with your brand that you’d like to see me in?” Jamie asks with faux nonchalance. He had initially been caught by surprise by Tyler’s jealousy, but it had sparked his curiosity. He wanted to see just how far this possessive streak went.

Tyler lets his eyes drift up and down Jamie’s powerful body, sprawled effortlessly on the gray sheets, and he is struck with a dozen ideas. Those endless legs would undoubtedly look stunning in a pair of knee high socks with his initials artfully stamped all over the top seams. Jamie’s legs and thighs are one of his favorite parts of Jamie’s body; they need to be marked as his. 

As if he was reading his mind, Jamie smiles sensually and moves his legs on the bed, wiggling his toes. He notices how Tyler’s eyes are riveted on his legs, and he can’t help but suggest, knowing Tyler’s love for socks all too well, “You’d like seeing me in your socks, wouldn’t you? You’d design a pair especially for me. What color do you think would suit me best?” Jamie teases, letting his right foot travel up the length of his calf. 

Tyler’s mind is filled with the thought of seeing Jamie from behind; broad back, narrow waist, curvy ass, thick thighs, and firm calves encased in black socks with little golden TS logos. Tyler imagines the muscles of Jamie’s ass flexing, and the visual has his breath catching in his throat. Jamie is all masculine strength and tightly coiled power, like a race horse, and full of sexual energy. “Oh, I think black socks against your ivory skin would look gorgeous, Jamie. With my name stamped in gold all over your socks because you’re my prized stallion,” Tyler murmurs dreamily.

Jamie’s cheeks flame and guilty pleasure blooms inside his stomach; Tyler calling him his stallion never fails to sound a bit raunchy, but his ego finds it immensely satisfying. He knows that he must look stricken because Tyler giggles cheekily. He looks so boyish in this instant, dimples in his cheeks, and cock jumping with each peal of laughter. His hands tighten on the armrests in an attempt to steady himself. 

“Well…” Jamie begans, “Your stallion is at your service.” Tyler’s lashes visibly flutter at that before he sags into the chair. “What else would complete my attire? What would further brand me as yours, hmh?” Despite coming so recently, Jamie feels a low throb settling in his balls. He’s rarely the one in this position, and he can’t suppress the thrill of it. 

“A black tie with my initials at the bottom, also golden, and a pair of boxers, so tight on your hot ass, like a second skin,” Tyler drawls in answer. Jamie’s eyes burn through him. Tyler notices with delight that Jamie’s small ears, peeking from his cap, are reddened and betray his slightly more composed exterior.

“Oh, I see,” Jamie muses, shifting on his side to look at Tyler better, propping his head on his hand. Jamie’s cock, now soft and heavy between his thighs, faces Tyler. “There’s something I think you’re forgetting… I’m sure you’d like seeing this,” Jamie cups his cock underneath his balls, lifting it all up in a mouth watering display, “wrapped in a condom with TS all over it.” 

“Fuck, Jamie!” Tyler gasps. Jamie just _knows_ exactly what to say to leave him panting and desperate. Under that reserved and cool exterior, there hides a very dirty mind. Tyler’s whole body is practically screaming for his touch or Jamie’s. An almost painful type of pleasure is pulsing in his cherry red balls, up the length of his cock, and in his stomach. “Yeah, want that so bad.” 

“You’d like my cock, decorated with your initials, to plow your ass, wouldn’t you?” Jamie smirks. His mind is filled with the image of Tyler, lying on his back, legs spread lewdly. “My cock wrapped in black latex for you…” Jamie says aloud, imagining his large cock pulling out of Tyler’s ass with a wet pop, the latex positively dripping with slick lube. Tyler’s hole gapping and a line of lube connecting it to Jamie’s cock just to make things even filthier. Tyler’s face scrunching in pleasure as Jamie stuffs him full of his cock, the golden initials disappearing inside Tyler’s warm heat.

“Oh, please, yes! Jamie! Can I touch myself now, please?” Tyler begs, delirious with the thought of it all. Jamie nods, and Tyler doesn’t waste a second to circle his hand around his neglected dick. He pumps it firmly, voice shaking as he breathes out, “Y-yeah, Jamie, want your cock wrapped in my initials. God yes! Fucking right into my greedy ass. You’re mine, _all mine_.” Tyler’s other hand wanders between his asscheeks, and he shoves his index finger all the way in to the last knuckle into his ass.

Jamie is struck by the sight of Tyler so shamelessly fingering himself and growls. “Show me, Tyler! Show me how hungry that hole is for my cock.” Tyler, a total sucker for Jamie’s attention, complies, hooking one of his legs on the armrest and baring his tight pucker to Jamie’s ravenous gaze. The flushed line of Tyler’s taint is gleaming with lube, and Jamie wants to lick a line up his balls and then down to his rosebud hole.

Tyler strokes his cock in time with each thrust of his finger. He jabs at his prostate repeatedly, broken moans spilling from his lips and toes curling. He looks like sin itself, his beautiful face, framed by a halo of golden brown curls, etched with so much pleasure. He is so close, rutting into his hand with such abandon. His abs contract the more he tugs on his cock. His eyes fly open, locking in an intense stare with Jamie as he pulls his finger from his ass and simply rubs it in circles all over his rim. “Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” he chants, “Fuck me!” With a few more tugs of his hand, Tyler tips over the edge with a cry. Come spurts out of the reddened head of his dick to land in the middle of his chest. 

Tyler strokes himself erratically, panting all the while, and milking everything out of his dick before sagging limply in the chair. His chest, streaked with pearly strands of jizz, is heaving as he comes down from his high. He smiles contentedly and hums—almost a purr—nuzzling into the leather by his head. His expression is soft and drowsy, and Jamie thinks this might be his favorite look yet.

“Jamie,” Tyler rasps, unfocused eyes blinking open to catch the awestruck expression on Jamie’s face. 

“Fuck, Tyler. You are gorgeous.” Jamie is moving before he really thinks about it, and in an instant, he’s kneeling between Tyler’s spread legs, hands traveling up his lightly furred thighs. Jamie looks up at Tyler, lets his hands move higher, drifting over Tyler’s waist and across his chest before cupping his face in his hands. “I love you, Tyler Seguin. You know that, right?”

Tyler smiles fondly at the big man kneeling before him. “I know that, Jamie. I love you just as much.” He leans closer so that they can share a kiss; it’s leisurely and tender rather than their usual heated exchanges.

When Jamie pulls back, there’s a tiny smirk just tugging at the corner of his lips. “So, a ‘clothing’ line of socks and underwear and condoms, huh? I’m sure your legions of fans will adore it. Stars PR on the other hand…” He waffles his hand back and forth, grin spreading.

Tyler swats him languidly with the back of his hand, grinning back. “Hush, you. The condom sales alone will probably put the Pro Shop in the black.”

Jamie chortles. “No doubt. But I want to be a fly on the wall when you pitch the concept to management. I can almost see their faces.” He holds up his hands like he’s blocking out headline type, “Intimate by Tyler Seguin. For well-dressed cocks—ahem, _men_ —everywhere.”

Tyler can’t stop his giggle at both Jamie’s antics and the thought of the look on his new head coach’s face. “Hmm, well. Maybe I’ll have to make it a very exclusive collection. After all, there’s only one cock I care about being well-dressed.” 

“Exclusive,” Jamie grabs Tyler’s hips, tugging him forward in the chair for another, deeper kiss. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little morsel, please, do leave us a comment. <3 Comments make us so happy, and we reply to all of them!


End file.
